Fallen
by svufan101
Summary: Christina faints, what's wrong with her? Will Dr.Tom Wakefield figure it out? Will Christina allow herself a second chance at love? Review if i should countinue? Thanks goes to 'pygmymuse' for helping me with a title!
1. Chapter 1

Richmond Trinity.

**"What is going on with my son? I want to see his chart."**

**"If you give me a minute," Christina said, trying to calm the man down, "I can get the doctor."**

**From behind her, Isabel spoke, her voice full of pain. "Christina they took my baby; how could you let them take my baby?" **

**Christina felt terrible, knowing that she had let Isabel down, but right now she had to do her job. "Isabel, give me a minute."**

**"Nurse Hawthorne," Morrissey began, but she shook her head.**

**"Give me a minute please," Christina ordered. He stood there a little shocked that he had be told to wait.**

**'Too many things are going around here; when did it get so hot?' Christina thought.**

**"Christina, please, they took Moses from me. I didn't even get a chance to say good-bye to my child," Isabel screamed, Christina started to feel lightheaded, but continued with what she was doing.**

**"Isabel, I'm so—" She couldn't take it, too much for her to handle, she collapsed down onto the ground. The whole floor was shocked, they had seen an interest in what was going on when they had heard Isabel screaming, now what they saw shocked them Christina Hawthorne collapsed.**

**"We need a doctor over here, now!" Bobbie yelled, concerned for her friend. Dr. Wakefield happened to be on the same floor, and had also stopped to see what was going on. He was shocked for a moment, but it finally wore off, and he got into action.**

**"Check her pulse," he shouted.**


	2. Chapter 2

"It's beating fast; her pressure is up also, too high," Bobbie reported.

"Christina, what the hell happened to you?" he whispered to himself.

"Mom!" Camille shouted, she ran towards her, but Bobbie stopped her. "No, Mom! What's wrong with her, Bobbie?"

"We don't know yet, but we're trying to stabilize her so that we can move her. Come over here, Camille, it's going to be okay." Bobbie was worried. She could tell that Camille was still scared.

"Camille I promise you we will take care of her, I will do everything I can to find out what happened." Dr. Wakefield spoke. "Alright people let's get her out of the hallway and into a room."

"Mom..." Camille was able to choke out.

"It's going to be okay," Bobbie promised as she engulfed her into a tight hug. "It's going to be okay; she's tough."

Just then, Candy and Ray ran down the hallway; they had heard what happened and didn't believe it.

"Bobbie, what happened?" Candy asked shakily. She hoped that it wasn't true, but when she saw Camille crying into Bobbie's shoulder, she knew that it was.

"Christina collapsed; her pulse and blood pressure were way too high. They managed to stabilize her and move her into a room," Bobbie explained.

"Oh, my, what could've caused this?" Candy asked again, still concerned.

"What was she doing before she collapsed?" Ray asked.

"Um, she was talking to the parents of the kid that went into cardiac arrest, then Isabel came in, screaming they took Moses, Morrissey came in wanting to talk to her, too, but she told them both to wait, and she finished talking with the parents, then Isabel started freaking out. Christina had started to say something when she just collapsed," Bobbie answered, looking down at Camille.

"She was under too much pressure; she's been working harder trying to make all of this work. Her body couldn't handle the stress. It's only been a couple of weeks since the first anniversary of her husband's death, and plus almost getting fired is pretty big," Ray told them.

"You're right, Nurse Stein," Wakefield said from behind them. "She'll be all right, but she needs rest. She'll be out for awhile. Until then, Bobbie, you will step in as temporary chief nurse."

Bobbie nodded her head in understanding.

**Richmond Trinity Christina Hawthorne's Room.**Dr. Wakefield entered Christina's room and found Camille asleep in one of those uncomfortable chairs. Maybe he should wake her up, he thought, but decided against it. He went over to check Christina's charts; everything was looking good. Her numbers were a lot better now, and he was relieved. She collapsed due to her high blood pressure and a whole lot of stress that she was under, that was all. He looked down at Christina, finding that she was staring back at him.

He smiled at her. "Hey, sleepy.""Hey, what happened to me?"

"Oh, nothing, really. Your blood pressure got high, and your heart rate went through the roof. Basically, you collapsed due to the amount of stress you were under," Tom explained sarcastically.

"Oh, boy, is the hospital running, okay?" (Here's a thought I had here, and you don't have to do it because the dialogue here works, but... Christina might be more specific, like asking, "How's Ryan? Where's Isabel? Did they get the patients out of the ER yet? How ** is Morrissey?" )

"Is that really what's on your mind right now, Christina?" he asked, shaking his head. She was a good nurse, but she needed to learn to take care of herself as well.

"Yes, Tom, it is."

"The hospital is fine, Bobbie is filling in for you for now until you feel better."

"I feel fine right now," she insisted, trying to sit up, "Can I go back to work?"

"No, Christina, you are going to stay here in this bed and rest, do you understand me?" he waited until she glared at him before he went on, "your blood pressure is still a little high, and I want it to come down more before you leave this bed. No working, do you understand?"

"Fine, fine, whatever you say, Doctor Wakefield." She gave him her hundred watt smile.

"Thank you, Nurse Hawthorne." he smiled back at her. God, how he loved her smile.

"Do you think you could sneak me up some food?" Christina asked hopefully. "You know I know how bad this hospital crap is."

Tom laughed at her and nodded.

"Thank you." She looked over to see Camille sleeping in the chair. "Has she been here the whole time?"

"Yeah, she was really worried about her mom."

"Oh, man. She shouldn't have been here when it happened."

"Yeah, but she was," Tom said, deciding not to mention that it wasn't Camille's only scare of the day. "So, to prevent this from happening again and scaring her again, get plenty of rest. I will discharge you when your blood pressure is down, and no overdoing it, Christina."

"Alright, alright, Tom, whatever you say."

"Gee, I wish my patients were more like you, you listen," he had to laugh.

"Well, you're lucky that I'm listening to you right now, because I could've been out that door a minute ago, and I wouldn't have heard anything you're saying right now."

"Yes, but I'm glad you didn't. " They both looked into each other's eyes, smiling at the other. Christina couldn't help but feel guilty. It had only been a year since Michael passed away, and she had started having feelings for her co-worker. This was not good. Tom couldn't help but feel guilty, too; he promised Michael that he would take care of Christina and Camille. He didn't know that he was going to end up falling for Christina.

"Dr. Wake—" Bobbie entered the room but stopped herself. She looked at Dr. Wakefield and Christina and couldn't help but feel the love in the room. She cursed at herself for ruining a moment like this for them; she knew that Dr. Wakefield had a thing for Christina. She also got the feeling that Christina felt the same but was too afraid and would feel guilty for dating Michael's doctor. 'I really need to set those two up,' she thought.

"Yes, Bobbie?" Dr. Wakefield asked but didn't take his eyes off Christina."I, uh, need you to sign these papers from Morrissey." She handed him the papers, he finally looked away from Christina, took them, and signed.

"Is that all?"

"Um, yes, sir."

"Alright. Well, I should be going, other patients to check up on, need to make sure they haven't run away." He looked at Christina when he said run away.

"Bye, Tom." Christina winked at him.

"I'll come back; don't you worry, Christina. You are not leaving this hospital yet."

"Got it, Doctor." She smiled at him; he smiled back and left the room even though he really didn't want to.

"Christina, how are you feeling?" Bobbie asked.

"Oh, I'm good, but Tom wants to make sure that my blood pressure is normal before he discharges me."

"Good, should I be putting a nurse to watch over you?" She smirked.

Christina had to laugh. "No, I'll be good; I promise, Bobbie."

"Good. So I saw that little moment that you and Dr. Wakefield were having. Care to share?"

"What are you talking about?" Christina shook her head. "There was no moment."

"Yeah, right. I could feel all the love radiating off of the two of you.""Bobbie—""No, Christina, I know you. You're feeling guilty because you have feelings for Michael's doctor, but you shouldn't be. Michael would have wanted you to be happy. "

"Uhh.. I know; I know, Bobbie. It's just that I wonder what Michael would think if he saw me dating his doctor... I just can't do that to him. It's too soon."

"Christina, it's been over a year; I think Michael would understand. He knows that you will still and always love him, but you deserve another chance to be happy. "

"I guess you're right."

"So if I set you and Dr. Wakefield up for some dinner tonight, you won't get mad?" Bobbie pressed, still teasing, though part of "Bobbie, don't—"

"'Kay, thanks, Christina!" Bobbie ran out of the room to get things ready.

"That woman...when I get out of here..." Christina muttered to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mom?""Camille, honey," Christina began, smiling at her reassuringly.**

**"Are you okay?"**

**"Yea, I'm fine."**

**"Good." Camille's voice was a little cold. "I heard your conversation with Bobbie. Don't tell me you like Dad's doctor."**

**"Honey, I—"**

**"No, Mom! How could you do this to Dad?"**

**"Camille, I didn't mean for this to happen."**

**"Yeah, right! You probably don't even care that Dad is dead!" That hit Christina hard, but neither of them noticed Christina's blood pressure going up on the monitor or her heart rate increasing."Now, you listen to me, I loved your dad very much," Christina told her. How dare her daughter question how she'd felt about Michael? "I will always love him. But he's gone, and he would want me to be happy wouldn't he Camille?"**

**"But his doctor, Mom? How could you?! " Camille shouted, getting attention from the people who were passing by.**

**"Camille, I'm sor—" All of sudden the machines started beeping, and nurses were running into her room. Bobbie took Camille out again.**

**Dr. Wakefield ran inside the room. "What the hell happened?"**

**"We don't know; her machines went haywire all of a sudden. Her blood pressure is very high.""Damn it, Christina, didn't I tell you to rest?" he demanded under his breath. "You were not supposed to get even more stressed out."**

**Finally, they were able to stabilize her. Tom went out to talk to Camille. "Camille, do you know what happened?"**

**"Well, me and my mom were arguing, and then all of sudden she stopped talking, and her machines starting beeping," Camille answered, not telling them everything.**

**"What were you two fighting about?" Wakefield asked, frowning. Apparently, letting Camille stay with her mother had been a bad idea.**

**"My dad.""What?""I was yelling at her because she doesn't care that my dad is dead, that she's probably happy not to be married anymore. After all, she did let him die. And now Bobbie is setting her up on a date. It's like my dad meant nothing to her."**

**"Camille, honey, your mom cared about your dad, but she deserves to happy," Bobbie tried to explain, but Camille was not willing to listen.**

**"But of all the people you set her up with him." She pointed at Dr. Wakefield."Camille—" Tom began but was interrupted by Morrissey.**

**"Dr. Wakefield, will Nurse Hawthorne be all right?"**

**"Um, yes," Wakefield answered. "It appears that she was stressed out again. Her blood pressure increased higher than it was last time, but this time I will make sure that she rests, and does not overdo it."**

**"Very well," with that being said, Morrissey walked away.**

**"Camille," Wakefield started again, but was cut off by Camille.**

**"No, I don't want to talk to you, just leave me alone!" She shouted as she ran off towards the exit. "I wish my mom hadn't killed my dad!" **

**Bobbie and Tom were speechless. Then Christina's heart monitor started to beep. She was going into cardiac arrest.**

**'Oh, no,' Bobbie thought.**

**'Damn it, Christina.' Tom thought, 'what is going on with you?'**

**"Charge to 200.""Clear!"They waited to hear something, anything.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys sorry it took so long to update, I apologize. _

_They waited to hear something anything._

Dr. Wakefield and the nurses were trying their best to bring Christina Hawthorne back, there was no way that they were letting her go. Finally Tom had lost it and began yelling.

"Damn it Christina, you need to get your heart pumping. Don't you dare give up on me, remember your too stubborn to die! What about Camille? She can't lose another parent now."

The nurses were shocked by his outburst but didn't say anything, they had known how close Tom and Christina were. They finally heard it, a faint beep but it was there Christina hadn't given up.

"Alright let's give her oxygen and let's run some test I want an EKG and a MRI of her brain, let's get going people." Tom was relieved when he heard that faint beep, he was so relieved that he wasn't going to be telling Camille again that she had just lost a parent.

He walked out of her room, only to be attacked with questions from several nurses.

"Hey, Hey quiet." he shouted over them. " Christina's going to be alright, I sent her up for test we should know in a couple of hours if there was any damage done. Now before Morrissey comes down here again, I suggest we all get back to work now. "

Pretty soon all of the nurses had went back to their duties. Many were concerned for Christina after all everyone knew Christina, it was hard not to know her. She was so outgoing, funny and she cared a lot.

Tom had went to his office, he had asked his assistant not to be bothered for a while unless it was an absolute emergency. When he opened the door to his office he went straight for his couch. He couldn't believe that Christina had almost died today. He couldn't help but think what if she had died, how would thing change around here? It sure as hell would never be the same without her at Richmond Trinity. Why hadn't she come to him if she was being to over worked he would've covered for her, he could've helped her.

"Damn you Christina and your stubbornness."

He knew he should probably get up and get to work but he just couldn't bring himself to get up, he was tired, not physically but emotionally. 'Christina.' he thought. 'What would I do without you here at Richmond? I could never have been able to put someone new into that office of yours. It would make some things easier, but it would never be the same.' He would never admit it out loud but he loved having those little arguments with her, he loved it when she teased him and he teased her right back. He loved how she had always put the patients first, he loved the way she would smile when she wins an argument, he loved everything about her, he was in love with Christina Hawthorne. It all hit him at once, the way they would constantly playfully flirt with each other, the way they would get looks from the employees in the hospital when they would be seen together. Everyone saw it, it just took him a while to figure it out.

He heard a knock on his door. "Yes?"

The door opened and Bobbi appeared.

"Sorry to bother you, but I figured you'd want to look over her test results."

Had he really been thinking that long? He looked over the clock he hadn't realized that he had been laying down for almost 2 hours.

"Yes, thank you Bobbi."

She nodded she handed some files over to him. He looked over everything carefully, she noticed the shocked expression on his face.

"What is it?"

"Well there appears to not be any brain damage which is a miracle, but she has a small mass beside her heart," He pointed to it on the x-rays. " When her blood pressure got to high, the mass here at caused the cardiac arrest, we should be able to remove it without any problems. Good thing we caught this early."

Bobbi was relieved there wasn't any brain damage but her heart had quickened when she heard the word mass, but she visibly relaxed when he said it should be easy to operate and remove.

"That's great news."

"Yes it sure is, let's go check on our girl." Tom smiled he was happy that Christina was finally out of the deep woods. They walked out of his office and made their way down to Christina's room.

"Our girl?" Bobbi looked up at him and smirked.

"uh. um .. " Shoot how could he have been so dumb to say that in front of Bobbi. "Well - "

"Don't worry about it Wakefield, your secret is safe with me, you had just won we 200 bucks."

"Woah what? What do you mean I won you 200 bucks."

"There been a pool going around to see how long it was going to take you and Christina to finally admit that you love each other."

"How come I haven't known about this, was the whole hospital involved in this pool?"

"Yeah, even the doctors placed bets."

"Oh." That's why half of the doctors had been grilling him about Christina every chance they got.

They had reached Christina's room they were prepping her for surgery she still needed oxygen, so she had a tube down her throat.

"Alright I'll be taking her into the OR shortly so have her ready in 20."

"Yes Doctor, " Bobbi answered.

They had taken her into the OR, they had managed to get the mass out. Now she was in recovery, they knew it was going to be a while until Christina would wake up, but at least they knew that she would.

Once the nurses had heard that she was going to be alright the word got around, everyone was relived. Christina's room was filled with balloons and flowers and get well soon cards, most of the employees in the hospital had visited Christina.

Tom had brought some of his files down to Christina's room, he sat in a chair and did his paperwork there, wanting to be there when she woke up, he had found some doctors that were willing to take his surgeries for him. He owed them.

He had been watching Christina sleep for who knows how long, she looked so peaceful when she slept.

-----

Hey guys sorry for the long wait.

I must say that I don't really like this chapter, it isn't one of my best but,

trust me when I say this the ending will be something that no one would

have ever expect(:

20 reviews - 4 days.

25 reviews - 3 days.

30 reviews - 2 days.

35 reviews -1 day

40 reviews - Tonight.


End file.
